1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to computer graphics, and more specifically to tools for manipulating a computer-generated character in computer animation.
2. Description of Related Art
In computer animation, a computer-generated character can be modeled using what is called a character rig. Generally, a character rig defines the various portions of a computer-generated character and their corresponding characteristics. For instance, some parts of a computer-generated character may be flexible, while other parts may be rigid. In addition, the different portions may be allowed to move freely or in limited fashion with respect to each other. A computer-generated skin layer covers the character rig, and provides the computer-generated character with a desired outward visual appearance, which may include, for example, clothing, skin, hair, and so forth. Movements of the character rig between subsequent animation frames produce corresponding deformation of the skin layer; when the frames are viewed in rapid succession, they give viewers the perception of animation.
A character rig may resemble a skeleton structure. The bones of such a skeleton structure can be placed, by an artist, in different poses. The use of a skeleton structure to model a computer-generated character can promote realism in the movements of certain computer-generated characters, particularly those that mimic real-life creatures, which also have underlying skeletal structures that constrain their own movements. For example, a computer-generated humanoid character that is defined using a human-like skeleton structure can be more easily manipulated to move like a human being.